My Beloved Monster
by Jedi Cathy
Summary: Mais où est-ce que Remus a-t-il décidé de passer ses vacances ? (SiriXMoony)
1. La lettre

Auteur : Cathy

e-mail : jedicathy@tiscali.fr

Catégorie : slash encore et toujours *slash power* lol (donc relations homo, donc si ça vous dérange pas la peine de lire !)

Rating : euh... PG-13 pour l'instant... on verra après...

Disclaimers : comme d'hab... belong to JKR... I'm not the owner even if I'd like to...

Note : j'ai décidé de dédier cette fic à mon parrain d'amour, ma chère Lu qui s'occupe trop bien de mon petit Harry. J'espère que tu aimeras ma choupette ^^

  


**My beloved Monster**

My beloved monster and me  
We go everywhere together  
Wearing a raincoat that has four sleeves  
Gets us through all kinds of weather  
  
She will always be the only thing  
That comes between me and the awful sting  
That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean  
  
My beloved monster is tough  
If she wants she will disrobe you  
But if you lay her down for a kiss  
Her little heart it could explode  
  
She will always be the only thing  
That comes between me and the awful sting  
That comes from living in a world that's so damn...  
Mean  
  


_Chapitre 1 : La Lettre_

_ Remuuuuuuuuusssssssss !!!!!!!!!

Sirius secoua un peu le jeune homme qui dormait encore.

_ Hmm... Je veux dormir... 

Remus s'enfonça un peu plus sous les couvertures qui lui recouvraient maintenant pratiquement toute la tête, ne laissant à l'air libre que quelques mèches de cheveux éparpillées sur l'oreiller. 

Sirius se redressa, les poings sur les hanches avant d'ôter d'un coup la couverture qui recouvrait son ami. Ignorant les protestations, il souleva Remus dans ses bras et se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de bain. 

_ Siri ! Lâche-moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_ Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! 

Sirius déposa Remus sous la douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide à fond.

Un hurlement se fit entendre depuis la salle de bain :  
_ SIRIUS BLACK !!!!!!!!!!! TU NE PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE !!!!!!!!!!

James et Peter accoururent pour découvrir un Sirius triomphant devant un Remus dégoulinant d'eau froide.

Sirius regarda sa montre sorcier :  
_ 3 minutes 47... 

Il se tourna triomphalement vers James :  
_ J'ai gagné !! Tu me dois une bierraubeure Jamsie : j'ai fait lever Remus en moins de 5 minutes !  
_ Et c'est pas juste ! protesta James. Moi aussi j'aurais pu le faire comme ça. Le pari c'était que...  
_ Vous avez parié sur moi !!!! s'écria Remus.

Sirius fit ses yeux de chiot battu et James leva les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien comment ça se finirait si Sirius prenait cet air là :  
_ Mais c'est pour ton bien Remyyyy... Tu devais te lever pour aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner et prendre des forces pour cette nouvelle journée...

Remus bougonna un peu, mais finit par craquer devant l'air de Sirius... comme toujours. Remus ne savait pas résister quand Sirius le regardait avec cette tête là.

_ Mouais... bah laissez-moi m'habiller avant, finit-il par dire avec un léger sourire.  
_ Et en plus il n'est pas de mauvais poil ! ça mérite deux bierraubeurres ça ! s'exclama Sirius.

Padfoot reçut aussitôt un haut de pyjama trempé en pleine tête :  
_ T'as intérêt de m'en donner une alors ! C'est grâce à moi quand même ! Et maintenant hors d'ici !

Et Sirius sortit en éclatant de rire.

La journée débuta ainsi comme beaucoup d'autres. La fin de l'année arrivait et Remus aidait Peter à réviser, alors que Sirius et James préparaient leur ultime blague contre les Serpentards, qui permettrait de finir l'année en apotéose.

_ Je suis sûr que c'est possible ! s'écria soudainement Sirius.  
_ Hum... Faut voir... Il est où notre cahier-mémoire ?  
_ C'est Remus qui l'a... REMYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!

Remus tourna aussitôt la tête vers Padfoot, un air interrogateur au fond des yeux, alors que Sirius s'approchait de lui avec un grand sourire.

_ Mon cher Moony, où est-ce que tu as mis le cahier-mémoire ??  
_ Deuxième tiroir à gauche... Et ne fous pas le bazarre dans mes affaires Paddy ! 

Sirius prit un air faussement offusqué :  
_ Comme si c'était mon genre... 

Sirius ébouriffa alors les cheveux de Remus avant de se diriger vers la chambre en sifflotant. Moony, lui, avait aussitôt piqué du nez dans ses livres, ce qui n'avait pas empêché James de remarquer les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues. 

James leva les yeux au ciel : Remus était un vrai livre à ciel ouvert, et Sirius ne voyait toujours rien, c'était désespérant. 

Prongs s'approcha alors de la table où travaillaient ses deux amis :  
_ Moony...  
_ hmm ??? fit Remus en relevant la tête.  
_ Tu devrais lui dire... 

Remus rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et commença à bégayer :  
_ Mais... mais... dire quoi...?  
_ Moony... soupira James. Si tu ne lui dis pas, il ne se rendra jamais compte de rien... 

Remus ne répondit rien pendant un moment avant de faire un petit sourire à James :  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas Jamsie... Il n'y a rien à dire...  
_ J'y comprends rien !!! s'exclama alors Peter. 

Remus repartit aussitôt lui expliquer le cours alors que James soupirait intérieurement, se demandant s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour ses deux amis. 

Pendant ce temps, Sirius cherchait activement leur cahier-mémoire, la bible des Maraudeurs, le cahier où ils notaient précisément tous les sorts qu'ils avaient jetés aux Serpentards... enfin le dixième volume de cette bible... les autres étaient restés bien en sécurité chez James... au cas où... 

Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et prit soin de tout bien ranger. Car malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, Sirius faisait toujours ce que Remus lui demandait... Moony était sûrement la seule personne à qui il obéissait, et Sirius ne s'en rendait même pas compte. 

Il s'apprêta alors à repartir quand il vit qu'un papier était resté à terre. Il se pencha alors pour la ramasser, et découvrit que c'était une lettre... adressée à Remus "Moony" Lupin... 

Sirius resta un long moment perplexe face à la lettre. Ce n'était ni son écriture, ni celle de James et encore moins celle de Peter... Alors qui pouvait lui écrire ? Et surtout l'appeler par son nom de maraudeur "Moony" ? Eux seuls connaissaient ce surnom, personne d'autre... alors qui ??? 

Sirius se mordilla quelques instants la lèvre inférieure en fixant l'enveloppe ouverte, et la curiosité l'emporta : après tout, si Remus leur cachait des choses graves, mieux valait qu'il soit au courant !! 

Il déplia avec précaution le papier et commença à lire. 

_"Mon très cher Moony (tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'aime ce nom), _

Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, et j'espère que tes transformations ne sont pas trop dures. N'hésite pas à me prévenir si tu as besoin d'aide. Je serais toujours là, je te l'ai déjà dit...  
Comme prévu, je viendrai te chercher à ton retour de Poudlard. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est organisé. Tes parents sont tout à fait d'accord. Comme ça, tu pourras voir tout ce que tu veux. Je suis sûr que ça te plaira. 

Bonne chance pour tes examens. 

Je t'embrasse,  
Kenan"

(à suivre...)


	2. Kenan

Auteur : Cathy

e-mail : jedicathy@tiscali.fr

Catégorie : slash encore et toujours *slash power* lol (donc relations homo, donc si ça vous dérange pas la peine de lire !)

Rating : euh... PG-13 pour l'instant... on verra après...

Disclaimers : comme d'hab... belong to JKR... I'm not the owner even if I'd like to...

_Reviewers je vous aime ^^_

**Kaima** (alias Lu et Siri lol) : trop contente que tu aimes ^^ c'est pour toi cette fic quand même lol et j'adore Rem & Siri et je t'adore aussi.   
Quant à toi mon parrain d'amour, je t'en supplie, même après ce chapitre, ne te jette pas de la tour d'astronomie !! sinon ton filleul sera tout triste (tu veux pas faire pleurer ton filleul, non ? ^^) sinon tu sais que tu es trop mignon quand tu es jaloux ^^

**Siri-Stefie** : tout à fait d'accord !!! vive les Siri-Moony !!!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^

**Alexia Alexendra **: ma tite puce !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! voilà la réaction de Siri servie sur un joli plateau d'argent ^^ et le sucre à la crème espère que ça te plaira ^^

**Lilou **: lol j'adore me faire supplier... c'est très bon pour mon égo ça ^^

**Witness** : j'ai ameuté tous les fans des siri/rem dites donc lol ^^ par contre, on ne risque pas de voir beaucoup tous les maraudeurs... (et puis qui est-ce qui aime le sale rat ?? franchement...)

**Bibi **: tu as de la chance d'avoir la suite aussi vite ^^ *contente de ma rapidité*

**Lululle** : Il paraît que là aussi je vous laisse sur votre faim... hum... j'aime ça ^^ comme ça vous venez lire la suite ^________^

**Vif-Argent421 **: *______* j'ai même séduit quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les Siri/Moony... *contente* Moi j'adore les Siri/Moony ^^ en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi... mais on en saura plus plus tard ^^

**My beloved Monster**

_Chapitre 2 : Kenan_

Sirius n'arrêtait pas de se tourner dans son lit. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il pensait et repensait à la lettre qu'il avait découverte.

Quand il était revenu dans la salle commune, il avait tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était... mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser : qui était ce Kenan ??? Visiblement, il savait que Remus était un loup-garou, cela ne faisait aucun doute même. Et malgré tout, il semblait vouloir que Remus passe ses vacances, ou du moins le début de ses vacances chez lui... Quelqu'un de sa famille peut-être... Mais c'était étrange : Remus était fils unique et d'après ce qu'il leur avait dit, ses parents avaient coupé les ponts avec le reste de sa famille quand il était devenu un loup-garou... Et puis cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi ce Kenan l'appelait Moony !!! Remus lui avait donc aussi dit son surnom maraudeur, celui qu'eux seuls connaissaient, celui que Sirius lui avait trouvé ! 

Cette perspective mettait Sirius assez en colère : de quel droit un inconnu se permettait d'appeler Remus "Moony" ?!! Pour un peu, Sirius se serait presque mis en colère aussi contre Remus : pourquoi avait-il été révéler son surnom de maraudeur ? Qui était-ce Kenan pour que Remus fasse une telle chose ??! Ils devaient être proches, c'était clair... Mais alors pourquoi Remus ne leur en avait-il jamais parlé ?? Qu'avait-il à cacher à propos de ce Kenan ??

Sirius se renfrogna en tentant de chercher une explication plausible, mais tout lui paraissait de plus en plus absurde. Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et qu'ils n'avaient aucun secret les uns pour les autres... Et voilà qu'il découvrait que Remus, lui, leur cachait des choses !!

Sirius se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit en s'enfonçant sous les couvertures d'un geste rageur. Cela coûterait ce que cela coûterait, mais il découvrirait qui était ce maudit Kenan et ce qu'il voulait à Remus ! Foi de Sirius Black !

Les deux dernières semaines à Poudlard se passèrent très rapidement : les examens, les dernières farces contre les Serpentards, les dernières retenues... Et sans avoir le temps d'y penser, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le train retour qui les ramènerait chez eux.

_ Tu viens chez moi cet été Sirius ? demanda James.  
_ Bien sûr... Dès que mes parents ne pourront plus me voir... dans une semaine ou deux...

James sourit. Sirius s'entendait toujours aussi mal avec sa famille. Il porta alors son attention sur Peter et Remus :  
_ Peter, je suppose que tes parents ne voudront toujours pas, et toi Rem' ?

Peter acquiesça silencieusement alors que Remus relevait la tête de son livre :  
_ Euh... je sais pas encore... répondit-il un peu gêné.

Sirius le fixa alors intensément :  
_ Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

James se retourna vers Padfoot, étonné par la sécheresse de son ton, alors que Remus rougissait légèrement :  
_ Je... un peu... mais c'est pas sûr... je vous enverrai des hiboux pour vous dire quoi...  
_ Pas de problème, sourit James. Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu chez moi.  
_ Oui, je sais, merci James, sourit Moony.

Sirius détourna alors le regard d'un air bougon avant de sortir en prétextant prendre l'air.

James le regarda sortir de plus en plus perplexe avant de s'excuser auprès de Remus et de Peter pour aller rejoindre Sirius :  
_ Alors... Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
_ Rien... bougonna Sirius.  
James leva les yeux au ciel :  
_ Pas à moi, Sirius ! Tu ronchonnes tout le temps à ce moment, alors il y a bien quelquechose...

Sirius ne répondit rien pendant un moment, continuant de regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

_ Tu connais quelqu'un qui s'appellerait Kenan ? finit-il par demander.

James fut encore plus étonné :  
_ Non pourquoi ? Qui c'est ?  
_ J'en sais rien...   
_ Bah alors ? fit James en haussant un sourcil. Tu sais que t'es bizarre toi...  
_ Je suis pas bizarre ! Lâche moi un peu   
James fronça les sourcils :  
_ Très bien, continue à faire ta tête de cochon alors...

James repartit alors vers leur compartiment sans attendre d'autres explications. Sirius avait ses humeurs parfois.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Siri ? demanda alors Remus visiblement inquiet.  
_ C'est rien Remus, il s'est levé du pied gauche... ça va lui passer...

Remus ne répondit rien, mais lança un nouveau regard inquiet vers le couloir où était parti Sirius. James soupira : pourquoi ses amis ne pouvaient-ils pas être un peu moins compliqués ? Sirius et ses sautes d'humeur, Remus et ses airs d'amoureux transits... 

Finalement, le train arriva à la gare de Londres. 

Les parents de James l'attendaient avec de grands sourires, un domestique était venu chercher Sirius, la mère de Peter l'attendait, visiblement peu ravie de ses notes moyennes, et... aucun signe des parents de Remus, qui venaient le chercher d'habitude. Pourtant Sirius les chercha longtemps des yeux, mais personne n'était là.

_ Tes parents ne sont pas venus, Rem ?  
_ Euh non, répondit Remus un peu embarassé, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui vient me chercher...

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il tenta de regarder dans la foule. C'était sûrement ce maudit Kenan qui venait le chercher... Au moins il pourrait voir à quoi il ressemble...

_ Siri... Siri !!!

Sirius se retourna brusquement vers Remus :  
_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Remus le regarda en souriant :  
_ Je voulais seulement te souhaiter de bonnes vacances... J'espère que je pourrais venir chez James aussi...

Sirius se sentit complètement désarmé devant le sourire de Moony. Il sourit à son tour et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :  
_ Passe de bonnes vacances toi aussi... et envoie des hiboux pour nous tenir au courant !  
_ C'est promis... Je vous en enverrai toutes les semaines... 

Sirius fut étrangement soulagé : Remus ne les oubliait pas... et c'était assez réconfortant... 

_ Remus !!! 

Tous se retournèrent et virent un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'années, s'approcher d'eux.

_ Ah, te voilà, ça fait dix minutes que je te cherche...

Remus rougit légèrement et baissa la tête :  
_ Excuse-moi Kenan, je disais au revoir à mes amis...

C'était donc bien Kenan ! Sirius le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils : il était assez grand, plus grand que Sirius qui était pourtant le plus grand des maraudeurs, assez bien bâti, ou du moins juste assez musclé pour rendre son corps assez séduisant, de longs cheveux blonds dorés qui lui arrivaient à mi-dos, et des yeux verts perçants qui regardaient Remus avec... tendresse. 

_ Ce n'est pas grave Remus, prends ton temps, répondit-il en souriant. Je prends tes affaires...

L'homme s'éloigna avec les affaires de Remus et celui-ci se tourna vers ses amis maraudeurs :  
_ Je m'excuse... c'est un ami à moi, fit-il un peu gêné... Je dois passer quelques jours chez lui...

James le regarda, étonné, alors que Sirius continuait à fixer l'endroit par où Kenan était parti.

_ Mais c'est bientôt la pleine lune ! se souvint soudainement James.  
_ Euh oui... je sais, bafouilla Remus... Je... je reviendrai à la maison... à ce moment-là... Ne vous inquiétez pas...  
_ Alors, ça y est, tu es prêt Rem ? intervint alors Kenan qui venait de revenir.  
_ Oui oui, je viens... Bonnes vacances vous trois...

Remus partit alors vers Kenan, qui le dirigea dans la foule en plaçant une main dans le bas de son dos... et Sirius serra du poing en les regardant s'éloigner.

(à suivre...)


	3. Flowerybridge

Auteur : Cathy jedicathy@tiscali.fr)

Catégorie : slash encore et toujours *slash power* lol (donc relations homo, donc si ça vous dérange pas la peine de lire !)

Rating : euh... PG-13 pour l'instant... on verra après...

Disclaimers : comme d'hab... belong to JKR... I'm not the owner even if I'd like to...

_Pour les reviewers que je remercie beaucoup ^^_

**Irumi** : je vois que tout le monde aime voir siri jaloux lol ^^ quant à Kenan... rdv au prochain chapitre ^^

**Kaima** (Lu & Siri) : on se calme parrain, tout doux ^^ il ne tient qu'à toi d'aller sauver ton petit loupiot ^^ et Lu je t'adore la suite devrait te plaire (le chap 4 j'entends lol)

**alana chantelune** : j'aurais peut-êre dû l'appeler comme ça ma fic en fait lol

**Vilya1** : beau-parrain !!!!!!!!!! *calin* je ferais aussi remarquer que le louiot ne se défend pas beaucoup lol (faut m'excsuer, mais Kenan est mon perso, alors e l'aime et je tente de la défendre loooooooooool)

**bibi **: bah la suite n'a pas trop tardé quand même ^^ et j'espère que cela continuera à te plaire ^^

**loumiolla** : vraiment tout le monde aime voir siri jaloux lol quel succès !! ^^

**Alexia Alexendra** : coucou ma tite puce !! t'inquiète, je vais finir cette fic, sinon Lu me tue lol 

**Elava** : les siri/moony sont souvent choupi... en tout cas j'adore les siri/moony choupi alors... et Kenan... c l'obstacle lol sans Kenan, siri ne serait pas jaloux... c'est très logique ce que je dis ^^;; *fatiguée*

**My beloved Monster**

_Chapitre 3 : Flowerybridge_

_ Sirius !! Sirius Black ! Tu m'écoutes ??  
_ Hein ? 

Sirius tourna brusquement la tête vers James, l'air surpris. James leva les yeux vers le ciel :   
_ Dis-le que ce que je te raconte ne t'intéresse pas...   
_ Mais si ! Se défendit Sirius.   
_ Alors, qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire ?   
_ Euh... que Lily est une vraie peste, qu'elle te tape sur les nerfs... 

James lui poqua la tête :  
_ Faux ! Tu vois que tu ne m'écoutes pas ! 

Sirius soupira :  
_ Excuse Jamsie... 

James regarda un moment son ami et vint s'asseoir près de lui :  
_ Alors, tu veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Ca fait deux semaines que t'es là et tu tires toujours une tronche de six pieds... Je vais finir par croire que tu n'aimes pas venir chez moi... 

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois :  
_ Tu sais bien que j'adore être ici... mais... 

Sirius hésita. 

_ Mais ? insista James.  
_ C'est Remus... murmura Sirius. Il ne nous a même pas encore envoyé de hibou... ça fait presque trois semaines quand même... 

James fit un sourire réconfortant :   
_ Ne t'inquiète pas... Remus est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui... Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose, ses parents nous auraient prévenus...  
_ Oui je sais... mais... 

Sirius se mordilla les lèvres... Il se demandait s'il devait dire à James ce qu'il savait, que ce Kenan était au courant pour la lycanthropie de Remus, et que Remus était sûrement encore chez lui, et qu'il ne faisait pas du tout confiance au jeune homme aux yeux verts qu'ils avaient croisé... 

James éclata de rire :  
_ Notre Siri serait-il jaloux par hasard ?? 

Sirius sursauta :  
_ Jaloux ?? Jaloux de quoi ??? s'insurgea-t-il.  
_ D'un charmant ami de notre petit loup qui est venu le chercher à la gare...  
_ Kenan ??!! Pas du tout ! bougonna-t-il. Pourquoi je serais jaloux de lui d'abord ?!  
James sourit amicalement :  
_ Remus a quand même le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que nous, non ??  
Sirius fit une petite moue :  
_ Moui... mais...  
_ JAMES ! SIRIUS ! Un hibou de Remus pour vous !!! hurla alors la mère de James du bas de l'escalier. 

Sirius n'attendit pas son reste : il se précipita vers les escaliers qu'il dévala quatre à quatre.  
_ Merci Mme Potter, lança-t-il en prenant la lettre. 

Il l'ouvrit aussitôt alors que James arrivait tout juste dans la pièce :  
_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? 

Sirius commença à lire à haute voix :

"_Cher Siri et James,  
J'espère que vous allez bien.  
Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir de nouvelles plus tôt, mais j'ai eu beaucoup à faire.   
En fin de compte je suis parti en vacances dans un petit village tout mignon, Flowerybridge, près de Dover. J'ai même vu les côtes françaises. C'est magnifique, je suis très content d'être là-bas.  
Si James et ses parents sont toujours d'accord, je pourrais quand même revenir vous voir à la fin des vacances.  
Grosses bises et amusez-vous bien.  
Moony"_

James sourit :  
_ Il a l'air de s'amuser, c'est bien...

Sirius grogna :  
_ Mouais...

James leva les yeux au ciel :  
_ Sirius Black ! Il est heureux, alors arrête de faire ton chien mal léché ! Remus a le droit de s'amuser sans nous quand même !  
_ Oui... mais... Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en sécurité...

James écarquilla les yeux :  
_ Hein ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi il ne serait pas en sécurité ? 

Sirius soupira :  
_ Tu peux pas comprendre... Viens, on va dîner...

James haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas. Quand Sirius était comme ça, il n'y avait pas moyen d'en tirer quoique ce soit... Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela passe...

Le lendemain matin, James se leva encore tout ensommeillé. Sirius n'était pas dans son lit... Son estomac avait encore dû le réveiller. 

Mais un petit morceau de parchemin attira l'attention de James. Il le prit et le lit rapidement...

James soupira et murmura d'un ton exaspéré :  
_ Sirius... J'espère que tu ne fais pas de bêtise...

**********

Sirius descendit du bus qui l'avait amené à Flowerybridge. Il avait dû prendre les transports moldus, et même s'il avait eu du mal, il était enfin arriver. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver une auberge pour dormir... et à trouver Remus... Il savait qu'il était encore chez ce Kenan... et il n'avait pas confiance en ce Kenan !

Sirius regarda un peu autour de lui. Il devait d'abord poser ses affaires, après il pourrait s'occuper totalement de Remus.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Sirius se dirigea à grands pas vers la première pancarte "Hotel" qu'il avait vu. 

Mais il stoppa net en cours de route. 

Une ombre venait de passer au loin, une silhouette qu'il reconnaîtrait entre tous.

_ REMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla-t-il en commençant à courir vers lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna, un peu surpris :  
_ Siri ?

Sirius arriva tout essouflé devant Remus.   
_ Re... Remus... Je... je... suis si... content de te voir...

Remus le regardait, de ses yeux noisettes encore plus surpris :  
_ Siri ??? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??

Sirius fut pris de court. Il ne pouvait quand même pas dire à Moony qu'il venait le surveiller...

_ Euh... La famille de James recevait des parents lointains, alors c'était soit rentrer chez moi, soit passer te voir... Et voilà, je suis là... 

Remus baissa la tête un peu gêné :  
_ C'est gentil Siri... Je suis content de te voir... Mais...

_ Rem ?

Un grand jeune homme blond sortit de l'épicerie et regarda Sirius de haut en bas.

_ Nous nous sommes déjà vu, il me semble ?

Rem leva la tête vers Kenan :  
_ Oui, je t'en ai parlé, Sirius Black, un de mes amis...  
_ Ah oui... répondit Kenan d'un air indifférent. De passage dans la région ?

Il se pencha alors légèrement vers Remus :  
_ On doit se dépêcher, Rem... murmura-t-il.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

_ Oui, oui, je viens... Pars en avant...

Remus sourit gentiment à Sirius alors que Kenan s'éloigna légèrement, ignorant totalement Sirius.  
_ Tu as pris une chambre d'hôtel ?  
_ Euh, non, j'allais en prendre une...  
_ Ah ?   
Remus jeta un petit coup d'oeil à Kenan :  
_ Attends une minute, je reviens...

Remus courut vers Kenan et Sirius les regarda discuter un long moment. Kenan n'avait pas l'air ravi et Remus semblait le supplier... et Sirius détestait voir ça ! Il se tourna brusquement, faisant mine de regarder les petites maisons pittoresques.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Remus revint vers lui avec un grand sourire :  
_ Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux... Le manoir de Kenan est assez grand pour tout le monde...

Sirius sourit intérieurement :  
_ Tu es sûr que ça ne dérange personne ?  
_ Mais non... bien sûr que non... Tu es le bienvenu... viens...

Sirius reprit son sac sur son épaule :  
_ Merci Remy... Je te revaudrai ça... 

Ils se dirigèrent vers Kenan qui semblait s'impatienter. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Sirius d'un air hautain :  
_ Et bien, tu as de la chance d'avoir un ami comme Rem... Il y a un portoloin un peu plus loin pour arriver près du manoir...

Il se dirigea alors vers une petite ruelle et montra une porte :  
_ La poignée nous sert de portoloin... Remus vas-y...

Remus sourit à Kenan et à Sirius avant d'utiliser le portoloin et de disparaître.

Kenan se tourna alors vers Sirius d'un air mécontent :  
_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu ici, mais sache que si Remus est resté, c'est parce qu'il le voulait... Ne te mêle pas de tout ça...

(à suivre...)


	4. Full Moon

Auteur : Cathy (jedicathy@tiscali.fr)

Catégorie : slash encore et toujours *slash power* lol (donc relations homo, donc si ça vous dérange pas la peine de lire !)

Rating : euh... PG-13 pour l'instant... on verra après...

Disclaimers : comme d'hab... all belong to JKR... I'm not the owner even if I'd like to...

_Merci à mes chers reviewers comme d'habitude ^^_

**Elava** : mais oui... haïssons Kenan tous en coeur ^^ là tlm va le haïr encore plus en plus lol

**Lululle** : merci ^^ j'aime bien cette idée de rivalité aussi... j'aime bien voir siri jaloux (n'est-ce pas lu ? ^^)

**Alex** : hmm... sirius va-t-il tuer Kenan... hmm... il va y avoir des surprises ^^

**Lu** : j'aime tes review lu ^^ allez siri fight tu vas y arriver !!! A bas Kenan !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! arf... j'espère que je te traumatise pas trop avec ce chapitre là au moins ^^;;; parce que je sais pas quand je vais pouvoir écrire la suite... je dirais 2 semaines... après le 11, ça ira mieux ^^;;;

**Alana Chantelune** : bah c mystérieux mais voici les réponses ^^

**Mary-Evy** : et oui ça c moi... je peux pas m'empêcher de faire des trucs tout mignon quand c'est des siri/rem ^^;; mais contente que ça te plaise ^^

**Seth** : hmm... c'est vrai que c'est mignon de voir siri mort de jalousie et qui ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte... quant à Rem...

**My beloved Monster**

_Chapitre 4 : Full Moon_

Sirius jeta rageusement son sac dans la chambre qu'on lui avait si "gentillement" offerte. 

Non mais ! Pour qui il se prenait ce Kenan !! Remus était SON ami ! Remus était SON loup-garou ! Et ce n'était pas un blondinet sorti d'on ne savait où qui allait faire sa loi ! D'abord qui il était pour lui donner des ordres ! Et de toute façon, il se mêlait des affaires de Remus si cela le chantait ! Surtout si les affaires de Remus concernaient un bonhomme qui lui voulait très certainement du mal, qui n'était pas du tout fréquentable et qui semblait aimer embobiner SON Remus ! HORS DE QUESTION !!! 

Sirius était décidé à ramener Remus à la maison (chez James en fait, mais c'était presqu'équivalent... Remus serait en sécurité)... Foi de Sirius Black, il allait s'occuper de ça ! Au pire, il enverrait un hibou à James aussi ! Et de toute façon, il ne partirait pas tant que Remus n'était pas avec lui !

Sirius continuait à grogner en rangeant ses affaires alors que quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

Sirius fit volte-face et se détendit aussitôt. Il fit un léger sourire malgré son énervement :  
_ Hey Moony...  
_ Paddy, sourit Remus. Tu es bien installé ?  
_ Oui oui... ça va...

"Je serais bien mieux ailleurs qu'ici..." pensa-t-il sans rien laisser paraître.

Remus s'assit sur le bout du lit, l'air un peu embêté :  
_ Je suis désolé pour Kenan...

Sirius se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

_ Il est un peu... "rude" parfois... et puis...  
_ Mouais... "rude"... grogna Sirius sans que Remus puisse l'entendre.

Remus fit une pause et baissa sa voix d'un ton :  
_ Et... j'aurais dû vous parler de lui...

Sirius soupira et vint s'assoir à côté de Remus, s'appuyant en arrière sur ses bras et relevant la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard de Moony :  
_ Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?  
_ Euh... un an environ... C'était aux dernières vacances... C'est un peu compliqué...  
_ J'ai tout mon temps...

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite et se mit à murmurer :  
_ Désolé siri... Je ne peux rien te dire... J'ai promis...

Sirius fronça les sourcils et se tourna brusquement vers Remus :  
_ Je suis ton ami, Remus ! Tu peux tout me dire ! Qui c'est pour toi ce *Kenan* ?! Un ami ?? Un parent ? Ton... amant ?

Sirius frissonna à cette idée, mais n'en montra rien, et Remus se tourna vers lui, l'air presqu'horrifié :  
_ Noooonnn !!!! Ce n'est pas ça... c'est... compliqué...  
_ Oui oui, je sais, compliqué, bougonna Sirius en se levant brusquement.   
_ Sirius... murmura Moony d'une voix inquiète.

Sirius fit quelques pas avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Remus, l'air très mécontent :  
_ Remus... Je ne te cacherai pas que je n'aime pas ce *Kenan*, fit-il avec une moue dégoûtée. Il n'est pas clair ! 

Remus se leva d'un bond :  
_ Tu ne le connais pas Siri !!! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !   
_ J'en sais suffisamment ! répliqua Sirius. Tu ne dois PAS rester ici, Remus ! Retourne chez James avec moi !  
_ Non !! Non !! Tu ne comprends rien ! 

Remus partit alors en claquant la porte derrière lui.

_ Et merde... murmura Sirius.

Il ouvrit la porte. Mais Remus avait déjà disparu du couloir... et bien sûr Sirius ne connaissait pas les lieux... 

Sirius réfléchit un instant. Il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser Remus partir comme ça...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et se tranforma en paddy. Il connaissait par coeur l'odeur de Moony... Aucun problème pour le retrouver (malgré l'odeur de Kenan qui elle aussi traînait un peu partout)... Et au bout de 5 minutes, il avait retrouvé Remus, en train de sangloter sur ce qui devait être son lit.

Paddy s'approcha sans bruit et posa ses pattes de devant sur le lit. Avant que Remus n'ait pu réagir, il lui donna une petite léchouille sur la joue.

Remus se jeta alors au coup du gros chien noir :  
_ J'suis désolé Siri ! 

Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et serra Remus dans ses bras :  
_ C'est rien Remy... Je n'auras pas dû insister... Je suis sûr que tu as tes raisons et j'ai confiance en toi... Mais promets-moi de faire attention quand même, d'accord ?

Remus resta un petit moment collé contre Sirius avant de hocher la tête :  
_ Promis, si ça peut te faire plaisir je ferai attention...

Sirius s'écarta de Remus en souriant :  
_ D'accord... et moi je ferai des efforts avec ce... *Kenan*... le temps que je suis ici... 

"On peut toujours rêver..." Pensa Sirius.

Mais au moins, Remus sourit à son tour... Il était tellement beau quand il souriait comme ça... Sirius aurait voulu le voir toujours sourire ainsi... 

Il caressa doucement la joue de Remus et l'embrassa sur le front :  
_ Il est tard... Je vais aller dormir... et te laisser dormir...  
_ Tu vas savoir retrouver le chemin ? s'inquiéta Moony.

Sirius rit :  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas Rem ! Je ne suis pas un maraudeur pour rien !

Il reprit aussitôt sa forme animagus.

Remus rit et gratouilla Paddy derrière les oreilles :  
_ Très bien... mais fait attention quand même... Je ne suis pas sûr que Kenan apprécierait de voir un gros chien dans son manoir...

Paddy émit un petit japement et fit un mouvement de tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris avant de repartir vers sa chambre. 

Mais sur la route, les bruits d'une conversation animée se firent clairement entendre... et Sirius reconnut assitôt la voix grave et douce de Kenan.

Sirius hésita, mais la criosité fut la plus forte. Il s'approcha à pas de velours des bruits qu'il avait entendu.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas... Il nous rejoindra bientôt... Il comprendra vite que nous sommes ce qu'il peut attendre de mieux...  
_ Je ne suis pas convaincu Kenan... répondit une autre voix masculine. Il est encore jeune, à Poudlard, et très attaché à sa vie actuelle semble-t-il... Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas si sûr qu'il serait bon pour nous de l'avoir avec nous...  
_ Hum... Tu ne l'as pas encore vu... Mais il est puissant... très puissant, surtout pour son âge... Il sera un atout important quand il sera vavec nous... et il SERA avec nous...  
_ Hum... nous verrons à la pleine lune prochaine alors...

Kenan émit un petit rire et la conversation partit sur un sujet beaucoup plus anecdotique. Mais Padfoot resta planté un long moment devant la porte avant de repartir aussi vite vers sa chambre.

Il reprit sa forme humaine et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

_ Merde, Remus... Dans quoi tu t'es embarqué... C'est vraiment trop louche, murmura-t-il en soupirant.

Sirius réfléchit un long moment avant de dormir, mais il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Et le lendemain Sirius partit en assurant Remus qu'il allait visiter un peu le pays et le laisser avec son nouvel ami.

En fait, cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Sirius, mais s'il resta là, avec Kenan qui se méfiait de lui, il ne pourrait certainement pas en aprendre beaucoup, ni protéger Remus. Mais de loin, il pourrait toujours voir ce qu'il se tramait.

Ainsi Sirius elut domicile dans un des hôtels de la ville.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Sirius arrivait à apercevoir Remus assez souvent et pouvait ainsi s'assurer que tout allait bien. 

Mais Sirius avait une autre inquiétude : la pleine lune approchait... très vite... Remus allait sûrement la passer ici et Kenan et ses amis allaient sûrement tenter quelque chose sur lui. Il était clair que c'était la condition de loup-garou de Remus qui les intéressait. Donc... Sirius devait, **à tout prix**, trouver où Remus irait passer la nuit de pleine lune ! 

Il ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir que les moldus racontaient entendre des hurlements de loup dans le petit bois avoisinant... proche du manoir de Kenan bien sûr... Et quand le jour de pleine lune arriva, Sirius était bien décidé à rejoindre son ami.

Vers vingt-deux heures, le maraudeur se dirigea vers le petit bois. Remus ne serait pas tout seul cette nuit, et il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal ! 

Il prit sa forme animagus et pénétra dans le bois. 

L'odeur lui permis de retrouver assez facilement la trace de Remus, mais... quelque chose était étrange... une autre odeur... plusieurs autres... Très distinctes de celle de Moony... mais aussi assez similaires... 

Paddy s'approcha silencieusement. 

Il arriva dans un petite clairière. 

Et là...

Il n'y avait pas un loup garou... mais ils étaient cinq... cinq énormes loups garous !

Padfoot resta figé, réellement effrayé par ce qu'il voyait. Certes Moony était là (il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille), mais même lui était effrayant.

Sirius se souvenait les premières fois où il avait vu Moony sous sa forme de loup garou. Il était bestial, même si la présence des animagus l'apaisait. C'était petit à petit qu'il avait retrouvé un peu plus d'humanité, mais au début, Moony était presqu'effrayant.

Mais là... il était **vraiment** effrayant... et les autres semblaient l'encourager dans ce sens. Tout arracher, tout dévorer... Le spectacle n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. 

Padfoot se demanda s'il devait vraiment resté. Il était bien conscient que cela pouvait être dangereux... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Une des loup garou grogna et tourna la tête vers lui. Les autres firent aussitôt de même. 

Le temps resta comme figé.

Le plus grand de loup garou s'approcha alors de Padfoot qui reconnut aussitôt l'odeur : Kenan ! Kenan était un loup garou ! Et il voulait lui prendre SON Moony !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Paddy grogna méchamment et se mit sur la défensive. 

Kenan montra alors les crocs et les autres loups garous s'approchèrent. Seul Moony restait un peu en retrait, fixant Padfoot de ses grands yeux jaunes.

Paddy recula en grognant. 

Kenan avança en montrant les crocs. Il signifiait parfaitement que Paddy n'était pas le bienvenu, qu'il ferait mieux de partir au plus vite avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose. Mais Paddy était décidé, maintenant qu'il était là, il ne partirait pas sans Moony ! Il ne le laisserait pas ici ! Pas avec eux ! 

Voyant que le gros chien noir ne se décidait pas à partir, Kenan chargea et un gros coup de patte fit tomber Padfoot qui couina. Les autres se ruèrent alors sur le chien... 

Et là, Sirius crut que c'était la fin. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux, bien trop forts. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se croire le plus fort ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours présumer des ses forces ?? 

Les coups pleuvaient sur lui sans qu'il puisse même riposter. Son seul souci pour l'instant était de rester sous forme animal. Car s'il reprenait forme humaine et qu'il se faisait mordre, lui aussi deviendrait un loup-garou... Il devait tenir bon... Il devait...

Paddy était à bout de force. Même ses couinements se faisaient plus faibles. Il ne bougeait presque plus. Sa dernière heure était arrivée...

Mais, à ce moment là, il entendit un lourd rugissement, et vit un loup garou se faire bousculer violemment. Puis un second. 

Les deux autres se retournèrent et Paddy aperçut Moony qui leur montrait méchamment les crocs. Même par rapport à Kenan, il était impressionnant de puissance. Il se déplaça alors en grognant et vint se placer entre eux et Paddy, qui gisait toujours par terre. Il se tourna méchamment vers les autres loups et grogna. 

Kenan s'approcha alors et ils commencèrent à se défier. Rageusement, Kenan tentait de se rapprocher de Padfoot, mais Moony était toujours là pour l'en empêcher.

Un autre loup, plus impatient sauta, griffe en avant sur Moony. Mais celui-ci esquiva aisément et le balaya violemment d'un coup de patte. 

De longues minutes passèrent. 

Padfoot avait de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient. Mais finalement, il vit les quatres autres loups s'éloigner rageusement avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Moony se retourna alors vers lui. Il poussa doucement le gros chien du bout du museau, couina pour le réveiller, lécha les blessures ensanglantées... Mais rien n'y fit... 

Et, réveillant tout le village voisin, Moony hurla à la mort.

(à suivre...)


End file.
